Dawn of Twilight - Excluded Scenes
by Haoh Ryu Z-ARC
Summary: A collection of scenes that were too problematic to remain in Dawn of Twilight. Proceed with caution, the rating is that high for a reason.


****Well, hello there. The existence of this fic is more or less a reaction to the apparent ban of Dark Cloud, one of my favorite Vrains fanfics as it dealt with the psychological aspect of the show's male and female main characters. It was definitely one of my fandom favorites and it remained unique through its own non-dueling style that focused more on the characters than the game of Duel Monsters, but unfortunately the amazing character interaction between Yusaku and Aoi also featured some more intimate scenes, which were probably the reason for the fic's removal. ****

****Now, why am I telling you all this? Well, after I saw that it was no longer around, I got kinda paranoid myself. My first main fic – Dawn of Twilight – is my heart and soul, even if it's currently on hiatus, and the mere thought of it getting deleted because of some very rare, but surely explicit scenes was pretty much killing me on the inside from the fear I had – with the biggest M rated Vrains fic getting deleted some sort of Arc V purge seemed terrifyingly likely. As I will not risk the existence of my heart and soul because of that, even with all the currently installed censors to go around, I will dump all the graphical scenes here and merely make a short summary if any plot- or character-relevant news occur within these scenes. Such a summary should definitely suffice as it does not deal with what makes those scenes problematic, so you'll find those in the main story aka Dawn of Twilight, and the real graphical ones here. That way the reader can also choose to read them in a better way since they cannot accidentally read the scenes if they missed the paragraph about the skipping of scenes in Dawn of Twilight Chapter 10. Before that was a possibility, but now that the explicit content will pop up here one cannot accidentally read them without switching stories, at which point the "accidentally" kinda loses its meaning because that would mean that the reader actively chooses to read it as there is no point going here other than for reading those graphic scenes.****

****So, every explicit scene from Chapter 10 has been deleted from it and been moved here. Future scenes of that style will also appear here. You can always get all the relevant information contained in them in the forms of summaries, so you're not missing out on anything noteworthy if you're not reading the original scenes that appear in here. If you choose to go here you literally only come here in order to read graphic material because you like it. There are some of the harmless scenes that also appear in the main fic, but those are only here for context. So be aware of that, the responsibility is yours from here on! As a final note, with the graphic content gone I felt like it was fair to set the rating of Dawn of Twilight back to T, as that was one of its main problems. So yeah, enjoy reading I guess!****

* * *

****Excluded Scenes I****

****The following scenes take place during the events of Dawn of Twilight, Chapter 10****

Scene 1:

__Black Luster Hotel Room, the next day...__

"Ah! Another day full of espionage and undercover-work lies ahead! Good morning guys! Are you awake?" Rin yawned, getting up from her bed and rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"We are." Yubi replied from one bed left of her, lying in his bed, still tired. "And Kumo is as well." He continued, pointing to the bed left of his own.

"And if you keep talking that loudly, you will wake up the only person still asleep, which is Ruri over there." Kumo added.

"Sorry!" Rin quietly apologized as she realized that she was indeed quite noisy. __'Must be Yugo rubbing off on me.'__She thought. She then looked to her right, noticing Ruri in the bed at the very end of the room. The other two beds before hers however – meaning Yuga's and Shiryu's – were empty. "Where are our Ritual friends?" She asked Yubi.

"No idea. They were already gone when me and Kumo got up. But since they are most likely together, it shouldn't be a problem though. Just wait, eventually they will reappear."

"I see." Rin replied. "I'm going to the bathroom now. Of course only if you haven't planned on doing so as well. It would be rude to go first since you were awake before me."

"No, go ahead Rin." Kumo retorted. "Me and Yubi are rather late risers."

"Thank you! Then I'll head to the bath!" Rin exclaimed, leaving her bed and walking to the left on the other side of the main room, where the entrance to the bath was located. She opened the door and entered, still sleepy, not fully awake yet. Her tired gaze wandered across the room, stopping upon descrying an unexpected sight. She blinked and rubbed her eyes again, making sure that she wasn't still dreaming. Since the image remained though, her head began flushing bright red in embarrassment.

Only a few feet away from her, in the big tub within the bathroom, two persons were sitting. Shiryu and Yuga. And both of them were – like people taking a bath normally are – completely naked. Furthermore they were in a tight mutual embrace, Shiryu's breasts squeezing against Yuga's chest, gently kissing each other's cheeks. After a while, the Gishiki Prince – previously focused solely on his girlfriend – became aware of Rin's presence and addressed her in a friendly voice.

"Oh hey, good morning, Rin! Have you slept well?" He asked her.

Shiryu also spoke to her as she realized that her counterpart was there as well due to her boyfriend's words. "Oh hi, Rin! We were just taking a bath, but don't worry, we will be done soon, so you won't have to wait for too long. Oh, and by the way, I guess the bathroom is currently occupied by us two, so would you mind going out again to give us some private space?" She asked her in a sweet tone.

"S-s-sure..." Rin stammered, literal steam coming from her ears in utter embarrassment. "I'll just wait until the two of you are done!" She replied, storming out of the room afterwards to get away from this completely awkward situation as fast as possible. As she reentered the main room, she slammed the door, waking up Ruri as a result.

"Gosh Rin, why do you have to be so loud? You just woke me up with all your noise!" The Xyz-Girl said groggily.

"Sorry Ruri, I just had to get out of the bathroom as fast as possible, so I didn't really pay attention if I slammed the door or not!"

"It's okay." Ruri reassured her. "But anyway, why were you even in such a hurry? Was something unusual in the bathroom?" She asked, rubbing her eyes.

"You bet!" Rin yelled in response. "More specifically Yuga and Shiryu taking a bath in the tub! Together! And naked!" She screamed.

That got Ruri wide awake, her ears perking up at Rin's statement. "WHAT?! They were taking a bath together?! Naked?!" She repeated.

"Yeah! And they were in a really tight embrace too, kissing and making out!" Rin continued.

"Making out?! Wait, you don't mean that they are having..., that they are having...?!" Ruri began stuttering, not even daring to speak the word out aloud.

"No, they didn't fuck." Rin calmed her down. "But their embrace was like really tight! Like REALLY tight!" She continued, emphasizing the word.

"I see. So they are doing that, huh? Guess I should have expected something like that." Yubi remarked in his usual stoic fashion, not the least bit fazed by Rin's story.

"How can you be so calm about this whole issue?!" Rin asked him with obvious lack of understanding. "I mean, their chests were directly touching each other's and well, Shiryu has some rather… distinctive assets." She said, blushing more and more with every word. "I mean, holy fuck, these things are huge for a girl of her age!"

"Sounds almost as if you were less disturbed but rather jealous of her boobs instead!" Yubi retorted, slightly chuckling.

"And couldn't you already tell that before if you looked at her more closely?" Kumo added. "So, her breasts are a little bit bigger than ours. And?! Why does that get under your skin like that? I personally don't care about that. Like not at all. But I guess that could just be from my general kind of behaving which I share with Yubi. Which is giving not too many fucks about things."

"But doesn't that whole event surprise you two the least bit?!" Rin addressed the Link-Counterparts. "I mean, they were just one step away from having sex!" She cried out.

"That might be true." Yubi replied. "But you have to keep in mind that they already plan on marrying once they become 18. Also, they share a really close bond, one that might be even stronger than mine with Kumo or yours with Yugo. That's because Yuga has rescued her life once when they were younger." He explained.

"Wait, he did?! I didn't know about that!" Rin exclaimed in surprise.

"Around three years ago, Shiryu fell from the walls of the Gishiki Citadel and well, she would have died from the fall. However, Yuga caught her mid-air and carried her into safety. That, and the fact that he is a very good influence who constantly encourages the people around him – making him her shoulder to lean on – plus also holding off Yuri when he tried to kidnap her, makes their relationship a close, strong and intimate one. Besides, Yuga and Shiryu are just a little bit more straightforward in their relationship than the rest of us." Kumo continued for him.

"Well, that's something new about them again. He actually saved her life, wow! Can't say Yugo did that for me, despite our harsh childhood in Neo Domino City." She then scowled a bit. "And he was also too late when Yuri showed up and kidnapped me!" She complained.

"Well, you're free again, so no reason to be pissed about it anymore." Yubi pacified her. "But honestly, it was really funny how you freaked out so much, especially about the size of Shiryu's breasts!" He laughed.

"But doesn't this trouble you? I mean, aren't you guys keen on having the best looking girlfriend? I mean, in terms of that, of course." Ruri chimed in in a questioning tone.

"Ruri, Ruri, Ruri." Yubi scolded her, clicking his tongue in disapproval. "From all the people here I expected you to be the one who's thinking the least like that! I'm not that superficial to think that my girl needs to have the biggest assets so I can feel satisfied. I already noticed that Shiryu has the edge in terms of that – over all of you by the way – , but that didn't trouble me the least bit. Besides, you're all above average, so it doesn't matter too much anyway. Also, for all I care, Kumo could be as flat as some idiots think the earth is and I would still love her the same. Despite everything that science can explain about the human body and nature, I believe that it is that thing right here I love with", He pointed at his chest at that, "not this or that!" He concluded, pointing at his head first before redirecting his finger downwards.

"Seriously, I never expected a rational and scientific person such as you to be like that!" Rin replied. "I truly never stop learning things about you! You being a romantic, didn't see that one coming!"

"I know right? He can be full of surprises sometimes. That's why I love him so much!" Kumo said. "Also...", She began, looking over to him, "thank you for that last part! It's great to know that you'll always love me, no matter what!"

"Oh, no problem!" Yubi responded, nervously rubbing the back of his head before his expression changed back into a more confident, almost mischievous one. "How about coming over her and giving me a kiss as a token of your gratitude?" He asked her with a small grin of his face, beckoning her closer.

"With pleasure! I guess you deserved it after all!" She replied, smiling at him while standing up from her bed and walking over to his. She then sat down on his lower chest, lowering her body to caress his face with her gentle fingers before moving in for a kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck. Yubi wrapped one of his arms around her neck as well, the other running through her hair while reciprocating the kiss, looking QUITE happy about his girlfriend being on top of him, pressing her chest onto his and kissing him, to say the least.

_-___'Damn, why am I the only one here without a boyfriend?'___ \- _Rin and Ruri thought simultaneously as they watched the Link-Counterparts showing their affection as well._ -___'If it wasn't for the fact that they are still in their pajamas, they would be one step ahead of going at it, too! I mean, she is basically grinding on him!'___ \- _They thought while watching Kumo sitting on Yubi's abdomen with her legs slightly spread, the front side of her knees on the mattress, looking at him with an amorous expression as their lips connected again, this time even more intimately, using their tongues._ -___'With them making out in front of me, I feel so left out!'___ \- _They concluded within their minds.

"You are so cute, Kumo!" Yubi whispered after their lips parted again for a moment. "And such an amazing kisser as well!" He added.

"Right back at you!" She quietly retorted. "You see, we know each other since over a decade now, and there has never been a day when I didn't sense feelings of love and adoration welling up from my inside when I gazed upon you! I love you, Yubi Kogami!" She silently confessed.

"And I love you too, Kumo Stratos!" He replied in a whispered tone.

They looked at each other with affection before joining their lips in a kiss again.

* * *

__Bathroom, after Rin stormed out...__

In the bathroom, Yuga and Shiryu were talking to each other as well, still maintaining close body contact.

"Man, I guess Rin freaked out a bit after seeing the both of us like that!" Shiryu stated, sweat dropping a little.

"I suppose you are right with that." He retorted. "But I can understand how she felt. You don't see a clone of yourself and a clone of your best friend and crush making out in the tub every day, right?"

She giggled. "Guess you have a point here. Though for us, this isn't that unusual, right?"

"No, it isn't. But for her it sure is. Guess we have to lock the door next time."

"True. We don't want anybody seeing us naked in a position like this again. I hope she isn't too disturbed now because of that!"

He laughed. "Don't worry! Rin is a tough girl used to hardships. She can handle this just fine. Besides...", He began, listening to the noises coming from outside the bathroom, "it looks like she is more concerned about the fact that you outclass her in terms of breast size!" He said in a joking manner after he had perceived Rin's yelling in the main room.

She chuckled at that. "Really? I don't see why she would be envious on me. They're not even that big." She humbly said.

"You're kidding, right?" Yuga retorted. "I mean, look at them! They are like really big! Not as big to the point where it looks exaggerated, but just big enough so they have the perfect size for your age! You beat every single Bracelet-Girl in that regard! Rin, Ruri, Yuzu and Kumo are pretty much on the same level. Then there's Serena, slightly above them in size. A pity that she's brainwashed by the Professor's teachings and working for the enemy. She seems like a nice person at heart. But anyway, back to topic, you, my dear Shiryu, are above her as well, therefore throning above them all! You know, the Saikyō-thing seems to exist with you girls as well! My dimensional dragon is the strongest out of all six and you beat every other girl with your boobs. And maybe in a duel too, but that's just speculation until we see all of you in action."

"My, that's a lot of praise just for saying that you like my breasts!" Shiryu giggled. "Too bad that you can't touch them yet!" She teased him.

"I know. We agreed on keeping our hands away from each other's private zones once we decided to take baths together again. When we were doing that as small children, it was a lot different after all." He remarked.

"Right, that was a whole other story indeed! Back then it was kinda normal for siblings to do that, even though we were only brother and sister through adoption. But once we were 13 and became a couple, we had to introduce a few rules and regulations so it wouldn't get out of hand, ending up in us two fucking each other. Despite how much we were in love already, that was just one step too far." She narrated.

"Agreed. I don't feel ready to cross that line either. Maybe in two or three years, when we're a little bit older. But for now, this should suffice. It still feels great to be that close to you though! And different from ten years ago, that's for sure. Back then, father didn't trust me that much since I was brand new in the Gishiki Palace, so he always kept an eye on me, preventing me from doing anything funny. Not that I would have done something like that, but I can't blame him for being overprotective about you. When I proved him that I could be trusted, accepting me more and more over the years until he eventually came to see me as if I was his real son, he let down his guard bit by bit. When we became a couple, he basically handed you over to me, so I guess that he's ready now to let you go once the time comes. Honestly, I'm so glad that he accepted me into his family! I not only got the position of the future Gishiki King and an amazing adoptive sister, but also a gorgeous, graceful girlfriend and future wife! If I got to turn back time and choose any path I want, I wouldn't change a single thing! I love you, Shiryu!" He said, closing in for a kiss.

"And so do I!" She retorted after parting from his lips.

"And one more thing!" Yuga continued, stroking her face amorously. "You look far prettier than ten years ago! I would even go so far to say that you are beauty incarnate!"

"Geez, stop praising me so much!" A flattered Shiryu replied, feeling sincere joy about his compliments. "Besides, you look quite dashing as well, don't you? Mind if I touch your chest a little?" She asked.

"Not at all. It's still within the boundaries of our agreement. Go and touch as much as you like!" He retorted.

"Thank you very much! I'll gladly take that offer!" She exclaimed before letting her hand wander down to said place. "Wow, seriously, your chest feels amazing! All these years of training sure did its work! Man, your abs are crazy!" She cried out in enjoyment, fondling him. "You know, with your royal attire you don't even look as muscular as you really are. I mean, you're not looking bulky or anything, but I'm still quite a fan of that fit shape you have!"

"Well, I have to admit that you look amazing as well!" Yuga replied. "First off, there's your prepossessing face onto which I could look for hours without getting bored at all. Second, your body is amazing as well. I'm glad that the 13th Gishiki King also had quite the beautiful wife all those centuries ago. Otherwise I couldn't see you everyday in that skintight royal uniform you ladies have. What a great guy, god bless him for inventing those things!"

"Oh Yuga, you're such a pervert!" She teased him. "You really had something in common with that guy, that's for sure! But honestly, you are right. These things feel comfortable as heck, look great and well...", She began, a cheeky grin creeping on her face, "...satisfy horny boyfriends like you, my dear!" She concluded.

"Pervert? Me? What are you then?" Yuga countered, teasing her as well. "That's rich for someone who's obviously enjoying to touch me with her soft, curious little hands! Right, Shiryu?" He grinned at her.

"Fair point." She admitted. "Why don't I compensate you for that by allowing you to touch some of my curves then? Namely the ones on my backside. Would that make up for it, darling?" She asked him with a small grin on her face.

"Oh, I'm fairly certain it would!" He retorted in anticipation before his hands, currently holding her close by her back, slowly slid down until they reached her butt. "Man, that's one feeling, I tell you! Touching your sweet, sweet ass! Simply majestic! And what makes it even better is the fact that I'm still moving within the boundaries of our agreement! Ah, wonderful!" He exclaimed, going into raptures at the pleasant activity. "Do you have any idea how royal ass feels like? So soft, wow!" He remarked, groping her left butt cheek at that.

"Yes, I do." She responded, doing the same as well. "Though yours is a bit more muscular I guess."

"Naturally. Otherwise I couldn't jump that far with my legs, preventing me from saving you all these years ago. Do you remember that?" He asked her.

"Of course I do!" She replied. "One does not forget how her boyfriend has saved her life that easily! Thank you for that, sincerely! I don't know how I'll ever be able to repay you for that!" She said.

"But you already did." He responded, causing her to look at him in confusion. "I mean, with every day I get to spend with you, you pay me back a thousand times. I love you, Shiryu Gishiki, I couldn't even exist in this world if you weren't here!" He explained, smiling at her.

"Yuga..." She uttered, not knowing how to properly respond to the sheer weight of the words he had just told her.

"Hush, you don't need to say anything." Yuga continued, pressing a finger onto her lips. "The way you look at me is all it takes to express what you're feeling! You love me too, don't you?" He asked her.

A beaming smile crept on her face. "I do! I love you like nothing else in this world!" They joined their lips again, this time even more eagerly.

They began making out again, though both of them stayed loyal to their deal and didn't touch each other's touchy regions, meaning their pubic areas and – in Shiryu's case – her chest. After a while they stopped, Yuga speaking up again shortly after.

"We should probably finish soon. We don't want to block the bathroom for too long."

"Good idea. Let's complete washing and get out of here!"

They began washing the parts sticking out of the water. As they finished, Shiryu started rising up to leave the tub. However, Yuga grabbed her by her arm, stopping her from doing so.

"Eh? Is something wrong, Yuga?" She asked him.

"Actually, yes. You forgot your hair." He responded, pointing out her error.

"Oops, you're right, I really forgot that!" She exclaimed in embarrassment before sitting down again. When she reached for the shampoo, Yuga stopped her again.

"What now?!" She asked in exasperation.

"I have a request." He simply retorted.

"A request?" She repeated, inquiring what he meant with that.

"Well yes, a request." He continued. "Would you mind letting me do it? You know, you have such beautiful hair and I want to make sure myself that it stays this way. So would you mind sitting down while I clean your head? You are the Gishiki Princess after all and should therefore be treated as such!" He retorted, pointing at his lap.

She blushed at that before replying, slightly embarrassed. "Very well, if you insist." She said, sitting down on Yuga's lap with her back turned to him.

"Splendid!" Yuga exclaimed, grabbing the nearby shampoo bottle and opening it. He poured a bit of the fluid into his open palm before slightly rubbing his hands and placing them on top of her head. Then he began shampooing her, spreading it across her head in circular motions as his fingers ran through her hair. He noticed that she started to let out small moans, prompting him to address her again.

"Seriously, you're getting all horny and wet because of that?! Man, and you called me a perv, Shiryu!" He laughed.

"Hey, I can't help it if you're a beast at giving head massages! The simple touch of your gentle fingers on my scalp feels like heaven, I tell you!" She retorted, her words interrupted by small moans again.

"Be assured, it feels great for me as well! Your soft skin feels amazing and your smooth hair is no different! But...", He began as he noticed that she kept up the moaning, "if you don't like me getting you all lewd, I can stop anytime if you want!" He offered.

"No, please continue! It feels amazing, so don't stop doing it, please!" She responded in a pleading manner.

"Are you sure?" He inquired again.

"Absolutely sure!" She retorted. "Indulge me, please!"

"If you say so." He stated, beginning his work anew. "Your choice of words is quite interesting by the way!" He remarked. "It sounds much more like dirty talk than a command to be honest! God bless that your dad isn't here! Ghidorah would probably kill me if he heard you talking like that in a situation like this! He wouldn't take the risk of having me deflower his daughter at this point of time!"

"You really think so?" Shiryu asked. "I think he would even give you a push if you decided to bang me! Especially since you act incredibly grown up for your age, even leading a war like this! He loves you like his own child and would give you anything, including his own daughter, get that into your head already!"

"Well, I guess you might be right. He indeed was very generous towards me and he didn't mind it the least bit when we told him about our relationship, even encouraging it. But still, I wouldn't bring myself to go all-out already. In a few years, I'll gladly give you everything of me and accept what you offer in return. But not now, that's for sure!" He declared.

"I suppose you're right." She admitted. "None of us is ready for having sex yet. Guess we should wait and eventually the right time will come. In the meantime you can keep up the hair-washing, it feels amazing, yet it isn't anything dirty. Though I have to admit that you were right, it gets me indeed a bit wet. Which makes me wonder about you, honey!"

"Huh? What do you mean by that?" He asked.

"You don't realize it? Normally, a guy gets horny in a situation like this, especially if the girl is moaning like I do. You on the other hand are not the least bit aroused. I would notice if your body was reacting to outside stimulation like my naked body on yours. Yet I'm sitting on your member and it isn't stiff at all." She explained.

"Oh, you mean that?" He chuckled. "Honestly, it's not that I'm not aroused or anything. I'm simply trying to hold back my urges and behave decently towards you."

"Wow, what an amazing self control you have!" She exclaimed in admiration. "Though I'm pretty sure that getting a boner wasn't prohibited by our agreement." She added.

"That might be so, but I still think that we should hold back in that regard. If we cross the line, it might escalate and we might end up fucking as a result. Especially considering the fact that eating might not be the only thing were I go into a frenzy at times, this could result in some serious escapade that we regret later on. Like me impregnating you by mistake for instance!"

"How right you are! While I'm feeling that having sex won't be too far-fetched in a few years, having children is a whole other story. It would be very nice to have some of them with you one day, but not now, I'm ages away from being ready for that! And my dad would also kill you, revoke your adoption and succession to the royal throne or whatnot if he found about that. We better play it safe and keep our hands off that subject." She agreed.

"Thank you for your understanding, it's really great to know that you're on the same page with me again! Anyway, I'm finished with your hair." He said, stopping with the shampooing. "Now then, take a deep breath, you just won a free baptism!" He joked. She did as he said, then he gently pushed her head down, submerging it into the water and washing away the shampoo by doing so.

"Wow, thank you for your request, Yuga, that truly felt amazing!" She remarked once she raised her head out of the water again.

"Likewise!" Yuga replied. "By the way, you look so lovely with your hair wet! Like a charming mermaid, only less fishy."

She blushed at that again. "Damn it Yuga, stop your flattery, it's hard to respond with anything equal to your words if you give so high praise to me all the time!" She replied playfully.

"But isn't that appropriate? Like I said, from my point of view, you, my sweetheart, are beauty itself!"

"Don't sell yourself short, Yuga! You are quite handsome as well!" She countered.

"But not as much as you are!" He shot back.

"I'll say it again, if you ask me, you are the best looking being in all of the six dimensions!" She said.

"Then I'll say that you are a hundred times better looking than me or any other human!" He replied.

"Yet you are still above me in terms of looks!" She retorted.

Yuga chuckled. "Is this going to be one of those cliche arguments where a couple disputes about who loves each other more until it escalates because nobody wants to give in and they turn against each other?" Yuga said in a joking manner.

"I suppose you are right with that." She sighed. "Okay fine, I'll give in! I look better." She admitted.

Yuga smiled victoriously. "See? That wasn't so hard!" He teased her.

"I still think that you're a handsome man second to nobody!" She continued.

"Same thing counts for you regarding the female part of humanity! I even heard from Yubi that Yuto looked quite amazed by your looks as well when you went to save him!" He told her.

"Seriously? I didn't even notice." She responded.

"Naturally. He was standing a few feet left from you and you were focused on Masumi. But from what Yubi told me, my Xyz-Counterpart had quite the look of astonishment on his face as he admired your radiant beauty that exceeds that of any other girl. Guess we two are the strongest after all!" He concluded with a smirk on his face.

She grinned as well. "I guess so. Anyway, how about you washing your hair and finishing as well? We need to get out of here soon or the others might complain."

"Got it!" Yuga replied, grabbing the shampoo as well. He finished washing as well, then they left the tub, got dressed in their new attire consisting of the royal pants and the T-Shirts that Yuga bought, plus an azure jacket in Shiryu's case. After that, they left the bathroom.

* * *

Scene 2 & 3:

_Original Dimension, roughly seventeen years ago (two years before the Zarc-Genocide)..._

"Hey Zarc! Looks like you're finally out of the hell!" Ray jokingly addressed her friend with a grin on her face. She was standing in a hallway of her high school, leaning against one of the lockers on the nearby wall, dressed in a uniform pretty similar to the one the pupils of Maiami City would eventually wear. She had a jacket of white and red color looking a lot like the one Yuya wore and a white dress shirt underneath. In addition, she wore a short red skirt and white knee socks reaching up to her thighs plus a pair of red shoes to round off her outfit.

"You can say that again!" Zarc groaned in exasperation as he approached her, having just left the nearby room through the door. He also wore a jacket of the kind Ray had, but instead of a white dress shirt, he simply wore a black T-Shirt underneath his uniform jacket, along with a pair of light green pants fitting his secondary hair color. "Like usually my math teacher was a total asshole!" He sighed in an annoyed tone. "But anyway, now that it's over and I can be with you again, I couldn't care less about that stupid subject!"

She got up from her leaning-position and embraced him, closing in for a kiss. "Man, Zarc, you really hate math, don't you?" She teased him in a sweet tone after parting from his lips.

"Like nothing else. Guess why you're taking the AP-Courses in it while I'm only taking the regular one! I am really not a fan of that shit, I can tell you that a thousand times over! At least you can give me some private tutoring there, otherwise I'd be a sunken ship in that regard already!"

Ray grinned at that. "Always glad that I can help you! But while you might suck at math, you always were better than me at physical education, right?" She said, her facial expression changing as her left hand wandered down to his abdomen, stroking over it. "Gosh, I always loved that little six pack of yours, I can tell you that! Anyway, how about going to your room now?" She asked him, a cheeky smirk forming on her face.

"Geez Ray, you're so thirsty today!" Zarc laughed. "But you're right, let's do that already!"

They shifted out of their embrace as Zarc's arms, previously holding Ray close by her back, let go of her. They began walking through the school hallways towards their destination, Zarc slowly putting his arm around her, prompting her to do the same. As they reached his room, Zarc unlocked the door and they went in.

"So...", Ray began, walking towards the bed before sitting down and turning around to him, "...what do you want to do today?" She asked her boyfriend. "I'm up to anything, so we can do whatever you like."

Zarc grinned at that. "Alright! Then let's do the good old classic!" He told her.

"The classic? Fine, sounds about right to me." She retorted before taking off her shoes and pushing herself backwards until she was lying on about the center of the bed. "Then let's begin!" She exclaimed, licking her lips in anticipation while looking at him seductively.

Zarc got rid of his shoes as well before he approached her, crawling onto the bed. Once he had reached her position, he mounted her, lying on top of Ray and lowering his face a few inches to kiss her. She closed in for it as well, invading his mouth with her tongue, causing him to do the same. Their tongues kept twisting as they began making out, Zarc grabbing some of her curves and she grabbing some of his. As Zarc's left hand ran through her hair, he quickly paused the intimate kiss for a short statement.

"Man, your hair is beautiful, Ray!" He complimented her as his left hand played a bit with her right twintail, wrapping its tip around his index finger in a playful manner. "And the rest of your body is amazing as well! May it be your big, shapely breasts and butt cheeks, your other curves or just your form in general! No matter what it is, it's just perfect! But what I like the most about you is your captivating face as well as your kind, purple eyes and your smile which reflect your gentle personality!" He stated.

"Aw, c'mon, Zarc! Can you just fuck me one time without so much flattery already!" Ray laughed. "You know, you needn't be so romantic all the time!"

"But it is appropriate, isn't it? After all, you're like a shining beacon for me. While I wasn't very comfortable around most people, I instantly liked you when I saw you for the first time! And I also love you, so I should be a little romantic before we get to all the superficial intercourse, shouldn't I?" He asked her.

"Well, you have a point there." She admitted. "Actually, I love how you are so charmed by me all the time! Now then, how about getting to the main event?" She laughed.

"Right!" Zarc replied as his hands slowly unbuttoned the upper half of her dress shirt, revealing a bra of the same dark red color as her hair, prompting him to smirk. "Red really suits you, doesn't it, Ray?" He asked her in a teasing manner.

"Stop holding back and start already!" Ray urged him.

"Fine!" Zarc cried out in response, abruptly grabbing Ray's breasts and groping them, causing the girl to let out a gasp of surprise. "You mean like this?" He smirked at her.

"Yeah, exactly like this! Go on!" She encouraged him, a perverted expression crawling onto her face as she enjoyed his "special treatment".

"As you wish!" Zarc replied, pulling down her bra. He caressed her breasts after that, gently rubbing her nipples with his fingers before he leaned closer to lick. He began circling around them, Ray silently moaning, covering her mouth to suppress the sound as Zarc's tongue moved over her areola. Eventually he shifted it towards the center and licked the nipples themselves, causing her moaning to increase in volume again.

"Damn Zarc, you're so good today! I haven't seen you on fire like that for months!" She exclaimed in delight.

"Of course you haven't!" Zarc chuckled. "After all, this is the second last day before the holidays, so I should better give you my best, right? Anyway, now to your "other parts"!" He stated as his right hand began moving downwards, reaching under her skirt in search of her private area. Then it slipped under her panties, touching her private parts exactly in the middle. He inserted two of his fingers and began his work. As they started exploring her insides, he continued the licking on her breasts, taking her left nipple into his mouth while he gently pinched the other with the thumb and index finger of his left hand, intensifying her moaning once more.

"Zarc, this is unfair! You keep indulging me and I'm having all the fun by myself! I think we should change that!" Ray spoke up after a while. She pushed Zarc off her body and rolled, causing her to be on top now.

"Oh? You have something planned?" Zarc addressed her in a curious voice, grinning at her.

"Indeed!" She responded, grinning back. "You seem to be quite tense!" She stated as she looked down, noticing the bulge in his pants and stroking over said region. "So I think that we should free that poor thing!" She exclaimed, unzipping Zarc's pants. She pulled down his underwear before she moved closer to him, squeezing his now freed, hard member in between her breasts.

"Ah, I like where this is going! Okay Ray, keep on doing your thing!" Zarc pleaded her, an anticipating look forming on his face.

"With pleasure!" Ray retorted, bringing her head down and letting her tongue roll over the surface of his cock. She began licking in circular motions, causing Zarc to groan in pleasure. Simultaneously she moved her hands forward and groped her own breasts for Zarc to enjoy the view, causing him to get even hornier. She went down with her head a bit more and took one of his balls inside her. "You like it?" She asked him, releasing it again after a while, looking down into his face to seek his opinion about the treatment that she gave him.

"You bet!" He replied instantly. "Having one of my balls inside your warm mouth feels like heaven, believe me!" He told her, shooting her a smile.

"I see." She said, an amorous expression on her face. "Then how about this?!" She yelled, taking his other testicle into her mouth and sucking it.

"Geez Ray, stop driving me crazy! You haven't even sucked my dick that much yet and I'm already close to bust a nut! Literally, since you're licking that part right now!" He remarked with strain from the arousal in his voice.

"Oh? Then I should better do this before you explode and get your bed sheets all dirty!" She responded with a grin, her mouth letting go of his left scrotum again. Her tongue began wandering upwards, licking over the entirety of his shaft until it reached the tip again. Then it spun around on the head of his cock, her tongue rolling over each and every part of it at least thrice. She seemed to focus certain parts though, causing Zarc to address her again.

"Looks like you have figured out the exact spots on my dick where I'm the most sensitive, Ray!" He said to her. "Damn it, at this rate I'm gonna...!" He panted through gritted teeth, feeling the tension inside his body rising, desperately trying to hold back his urges.

"Oh, don't worry!" The red and maroon haired girl reassured him. "I will take care of all that! Now then, will you reward me for my efforts by giving me some of those tasty little fluids inside you?" She asked him in a teasing manner.

He looked into her purple eyes with his golden ones in affection, his own sight slightly blurred due to the sexual strain. "Yes, please." He nodded, panting and wanting to release already.

"Alright. Then you'll just have to unleash the flood, will you, honey?" She responded, accelerating the moves of her tongue, prompting him to climb towards the climax even faster, his cock getting harder with every lick. Her tongue raged on the tip of his penis, the place where he was the most sensitive as she knew by now. As his groans grew louder and louder, she prepared for the incoming storm. When it happened and he ejaculated, she opened her mouth completely and took the entirety of his manhood into her, deepthroating and swallowing almost every drop of semen. He weakly put his one of his hands onto the maroon hair on her head, almost as if he was trying to ensure that she would drink up everything. She internally grinned at that, thinking that it was kinda cute. She wouldn't allow to let even a single part of his cum go to waste after all. First of all, she loved him, so driving him nuts like that and then not even swallowing was kinda rude in her opinion, especially since it was his bed that would be ruined by the fluids if they were poured over it. But more importantly, the current progress of science allowed her to drink his sperm without tasting the usual disgusting flavors. A few years ago, some scientists invented a certain pill for men that caused their reproductive fluids to change their structure on a molecular level. Therefore men could have their cum having practically any taste they wanted, which came in handy for her to say the least. When they began having more intimate contact like this, Zarc left the decision to her what pill to take since he didn't want her to have a degrading experience when they had oral sex like this. Of course she chose the one with the taste of her favorite food. So why the hell should she refuse to swallow if his semen had a heavenly instead of the usual disgusting taste? While she wasn't completely sure if she would still drink it if it had its normal flavor, she would probably do so just to behave decently towards her boyfriend. She licked over her lips, eating up the few drops left on her face.

"Woah, that was amazing!" Zarc shouted, slowly recovering from the fatigue. "It's been a long time since you gave me a blowjob that good! Apparently you're also in great shape today!" He praised her.

"Naturally!" She retorted, her right arm wandering towards his face, stroking over the back of his head. "Like you said, it's our last night before we get separated by the incoming holidays, so we better give our best today, right Zarc?" She grinned down at him.

"True. Now then...", Zarc began, slowly rising up with his upper body, "I think it's time for the true main event now!" He announced.

"Great! This should be a lot of fun!" Ray exclaimed in an anticipating tone, looking into his eyes lustfully. Zarc looked down at her lower parts, petting her private area with one of his hands again.

"My my, impatient, aren't we? You are so damn wet down there already, Ray! I guess you are actually as horny as you look like, aren't you?" He teased Ray as his hand slipped under her panties once more.

"Of course I am!" She pulled down her underwear at that. "Now please, take me already!" She begged him.

"Wow, you are so pervy today, for real, Ray! But I can't blame you, so let's begin!" He exclaimed before he pushed her left lower leg, angling it towards her, prompting her to raise it a bit in order to get her leg out of the underwear. Once she was finished with that, she kicked her right leg, carelessly throwing away the piece of clothing by doing so. Zarc grinned and lifted up her skirt, fully revealing her pubic area and gazing upon it in anticipation. "Ah, what a magnificent view!" He commented as his hand reached towards it, spreading her pussy with two of his fingers. Then he redirected his attention upwards and reached behind her back, unhooking her bra and throwing it away as well.

"You should probably get rid of your belt!" Ray advised him. "It would be a shame if it swung around wildly during the soon following events and hit your precious cock with a hard impact, right?" She asked him teasingly.

"You're right!" Zarc replied as he pulled it out of his pants. "The only thing with hard impacts my dick should be involved in is hitting your tight pussy with it in said way! Now then, let's fuck and then get dressed again for dinner!"

"Uh!" Ray agreed with him.

He licked her breasts and fingered her pussy once more, ensuring that he met the condition for entering her. When he moved his tongue upwards to caress the area around her neck, her moans increased a bit in volume, prompting him to grin cheekily.

"Oh Ray, it's always so cute when you are so sensitive and get all horny when I lick on your neck!" He addressed her in a teasing manner.

"Zarc, please just stop torturing me! My insides are begging for you, so please stop keeping them waiting and put it in already!" She pleaded in a quiet voice, desperately wanting him to be inside her.

"Very well!" Zarc responded, giving into his own lustful desires. He directed the tip of his already hard and anticipating dick towards the opening of her. "Are you ready?" He asked her, seeking her confirmation.

"I was born ready!" She retorted. "Now push it inside me!" She commanded him.

"As you wish!" He replied, slowly entering her pussy after that. Both of them let out a loud moan in their respective pitch as his penis slowly slid into her vagina. Once he had reached the end and the majority of his cock was surrounded by the walls of her warm insides, Zarc was fulfilled by joy. "Wow, it feels amazing! It's only been three days, yet it feels like ages since I've been inside you for the last time! Man, that's a truly heavenly feeling!" He cried out in a blissful tone.

"Same here!" Ray retorted. "Can you start with the thrusting now? You know, it feels great to have your hot, rock-hard cock inside me, but it would feel even greater for us if you activated your little wonder machine, right?" She requested from him, wanting to start with the real thing.

"Okay, we can start with that right away! But first a little question: Did you take the Zero-Impregnation-Pill?" He asked her.

She nodded. "Of course I did. I was waiting for you to be done with lessons for what felt like days after all! I had a few hours less than you, especially since one of my teachers was sick today, so I had more than enough time to take it." She replied.

"Nice! When did you take it?" He inquired.

"Hmm, I think about 3 o'clock or something like that." She answered, putting one of her fingers onto her chin in a deliberating manner.

"So that means that we can fuck tomorrow after school and it's still working! Great! God bless these scientists who invented that pill! You just take it and boom, now you can have your boyfriend cumming inside you for as many times as you want and you still won't get pregnant, lasting for 24 freaking hours! If they invented it a bit earlier, even my stupid parents wouldn't have ended up with me being born by accident! But then I couldn't be with you either so I'm glad that it's only ten years old by now! Anyway, how about having some slippery shower sex tomorrow? Since the pill is still working we should use that opportunity after all!"

"Yeah, that sounds really good! Let's do that tomorrow! But anyway, can you get on with the thrusting now?"

"Hmm, but how strong should I thrust? On what level do you want this to be?" Zarc asked as he playfully put his left hand onto his chin, pretending to be deliberating in order to tease Ray even more by holding her in suspense.

"For the love of god, Zarc, I want you to ram my insides on the "Fuck the brains outta that hoe"-Level!" Ray loudly cried out in exasperation.

"Alright then!" He smirked. "Then I guess it's time to start the engine!" He told as his cock left her pussy, only to return immediately afterwards. He repeated the movement, entering a steady rhythm. In – out, in – out, in – out. After starting off relatively slowly to get her pussy used to his hard member now moving inside her, he accelerated bit by bit, prompting her moans to get more frequent every time he did. He held her close with his arms, occasionally redirecting them to stroke certain parts of her body. Their most favorite destinations were her boobs, her ass cheeks and her thighs of course, squeezing and groping the former two while he grabbed the latter from time to time to spread open her legs a little bit more. Ray closed her eyes in bliss, also exploring his body with her hands and eventually coming to a halt at his chest area with her right hand while she clung to the back of his head with her other. She pushed up his black shirt and fondled his abdomen in a very similar fashion than her Ritual-Fragment would do eventually with Yuga's, yet Ray's way of doing it was even more lustful and desirous than hers.

"Oh my god, Zarc, your six-pack is amazing! I get wet from just caressing it! Like I said before, you were always better at PE than me because of your muscular shape. Why don't you put all these muscles to good use now and bang me even harder?" She suggested, wanting even more of him.

"Very well! Your behavior and dirty talk clearly indicate that you are a horny bitch today! Then I guess I should start pushing you towards your climax now!" He said before he increased the pace of his thrusts. He firmly grabbed one of her breasts with his left hand while he groped her left butt cheek with his right one at that. They began making out again while his cock kept on ramming her insides again and again, Ray closing in for a lustful kiss which Zarc reciprocated. Their tongues rolled and wrestled, their fingers squeezed and their warm genitals collided with each other over and over, both of them having nothing but each other on their minds right now. As Zarc left the kiss to lick her neck again, he also redirected his left hand and left her breasts with it while his right remained on her ass due to being the better spot for holding her in place. His fingers moved downwards to the area where the most action was going on currently. He gently placed them onto the soft flesh above the opening of her vagina, seeking a very certain spot. As he found it, his hand began moving in circles around a small knob. "Seriously, why did nature had to make this so complicated with you girls?" Zarc sighed in annoyance as he kept on rubbing her clit. "With us males it's simple: Stick in your thing, thrust a bit, boom, you get an orgasm! To compare it to Duel Monsters, it's like playing back when there were only a few Normal-Monster Decks. Whereas getting you females there is halfway to rocket science with all those erogenous zones you have and nobody really having a precise idea what the best way to do it is. Of course you can just finger the girl's clitoris, but not all females do like this the most. Some girls still prefer penetration and apparently the clit is way larger than it looks like since the little knob I'm just rubbing around is only the tip of the iceberg because the nerve ends of that thing reach further into your lower body than one might think. Then there's the G-Spot which looks like to be sensitive too due to being connected to the clitoral network. Then we also have the AFE-Zone and just like with the previous thing, no one is really sure if those two are legit or not! Sigh, that's such a pain in the ass – no pun intended by the way – , I wish that evolution could stop being a bitch already and make things easier a bit by just giving you a normal, uncomplicated vaginal orgasm as well! That would help a lot of girls unsatisfied with the results of sexual intercourse, don't you think?" He addressed his girlfriend as he kept up the fingering and thrusting.

"Yeah, that would be pretty neat." Ray answered, her words interrupted by brief moans. "But like the lucky, horny bastard you are, you ended up with a girl like me who is sensitive on all those parts, so you don't have to worry about it!"

"True, your body is quite practical indeed!" Zarc admitted. "No matter if I thrust normally into the depths of your pussy, focus on certain parts like your G-Spot for example or finger your clit and the other erogenous zones on your skin, you are aroused by it all! Which makes it even more enjoyable when I do this!" He exclaimed before he accelerated with all of his body parts, bringing up the strength of his thrusts, rubs, licks and squeezes a bit more. Ray let out a moan as she felt his hot dick moving faster inside her pussy, his fingers circling more intensely around her clit, his right hand grabbing her ass firmer, his left hand and mouth alternating between stimulating her shoulder region and breasts respectively.

"AAAAH, ZARC! YOU'RE SPOILING ME SO MUCH!" Ray moaned in delight as her arousal skyrocketed by his extensive treatment. She watched in pleasure as he redirected both of his hands onto her butt, grabbing her ass to push her into his thrusts, strengthening the impact on her inner parts with it. He switched over to her hips after a while, grabbing them just over the end of her white stockings, executing the same plan as before with the only exception that he pulled her more instead of pushing like before. As her moans got louder and louder, he decided to push towards the finish and grabbed her breasts, pressing her downwards with both of his hands. She licked her lips while gazing upwards as she hit the bed sheets with her back, anticipating the final stage of their intercourse. He went even faster and fiercer after that, prompting her to hold onto him by his neck.

"ZARC – ZARC – ZARC!" She moaned in joy, awaiting the pleasant end. He stifled her loud noises with a hungry kiss which she eagerly reciprocated. As he continued teasing all of her sensitive body parts, Ray slowly felt the finale drawing near, causing her to address her boyfriend once more. "ZARC! I'M ALMOST THERE! THRUST HARDER PLEASE!" She begged him. He obeyed and did as she said, his balls wildly shaking through the air as the nearby dick rammed her with even more force, his cock diving straight to the end of her pussy now. He still kept on alternating his thrusts, adjusting their depth and power occasionally to remain unpredictable, changing between deep and shallow thrusts and adapting his rhythm. From the looks of it, his strategy worked out, clearly indicated by Ray's highly aroused facial expression. He knew that the female body was getting used to repetitive moves, hence why so many couples got bored after doing the same thing over and over. He also knew that this was also the case in just a single round of sex, thus he alternated since he had experienced that Ray was way more aroused when he surprised her body with an abrupt change of rhythm, depth and power. Though he admittedly didn't tone his thrusting power down by a lot when he altered it, as his raging dick displayed. Ray closed her eyes in pleasure and moaned as she felt the impact underneath her skirt as well as the feeling building up in the lower half of her body growing in intensity more and more with every second. Lewd noises echoed through Zarc's room as both of them kept making love, a certain feeling welling up inside both of them the more their genitals clashed with each other. Eventually he sensed Ray's body quivering underneath his own.

"Z-zarc... I think that I'm about to..." She began stammering, close to reaching her climax.

"Yeah, me to..." He groaned back breathing heavily, his body beginning to tremble as well.

"Zarc..." Ray began anew, her face distorted in strain, bare moments away from it.

"Ray..." Zarc uttered, experiencing the same. With one final push of tremendous power, they both reached their climax.

-"**ZARC!**"-/-"**RAY!**"- They cried out their partner's respective name in unison, him cumming into her, filling up her womb with his sperm as she covered his abdomen with her sexual fluids. Then both of them collapsed from the exhaustion, Zarc falling onto Ray. They remained in this position for a while, both of them heavily panting, their eyesight blurred from the strain. Ray's fingers dug into his hair while he hold her close by her neck, resting his head on the same pillow she was lying on, only a few inches away from her head. He turned his face leftwards after a few seconds, beginning to nuzzle hers and cuddle with Ray as their powers slowly returned to them.

"That was amazing!" Ray spoke up in a quiet voice, smiling amorously at her boyfriend as the tension in her body slowly diminished.

"Agreed! Doing it with most of our clothes still on always feels very exciting, but it hadn't been so awesome for a long time!" Zarc retorted. "I love you, Ray!" He warmly smiled at her, caressing her face with his right hand as he was stroking over her left cheek.

"I love you too, Zarc!" She replied, shooting him a smile of equal affection. They kissed after that, gently pressing their lips onto each others'.

"Anyway, time for dinner!" Zarc said. "After all it's almost 6 pm now and I'm fairly hungry and exhausted, especially from our little activity right before. We could use some food if we intend on having a second round tonight, right?" He asked her. Zarc rolled sideways, pulling a paper tissue out of a box standing on a shelf near the bed. He rubbed his pubic area dry with it in order to avoid ruining his underwear with Ray's inner fluids and the few drops of his own cum on it. As he was done, he handed an identical tissue over to Ray who cleaned the area around the opening of her cavity with it. Then he stood up from the bed, picking up his belt lying on the ground nearby the bed and putting it back into its place.

"Right!" Ray agreed, searching for her red bra and her panties which she had gotten rid of during the previous sex.

"Here you are!" Zarc exclaimed, tossing her over the bra from the other side of the bed, having found it in the meantime.

"Thank you!" Ray retorted, putting it on again and hooking it in behind her back. She picked up her panties next, putting them on as well. Meanwhile Zarc had pulled up his boxers and zipped his pants back to normal, putting on his shoes next. Ray finished pulling up her panties to normal height and adjusted her skirt after she was done with that. Lastly she buttoned the upper part of her dress shirt which Zarc had unbuttoned before. They both adjusted their uniform jackets and shirts a little bit to look less suspicious and left his room with their arms around each other's waist after that, heading for the cafeteria.

* * *

As Zarc and Ray opened the door to the cafeteria and entered together, multiple gazes were directed towards them. The majority of them was dedicated to Ray, not surprising for Zarc. She was the best looking girl in the entire school after all, so a good part of the other females present in the room looked at her, some of them in admiration, some of them in envy. An even larger part of the males was staring at her and drooling with jaws wide open too, most of them probably having wet daydreams of similar content than what her and him did just a few minutes ago. Meanwhile Zarc himself was ignored for the most part, the only reputation he really had being that strange guy who – for some inexplicable reason – was the boyfriend of the hottest gal in the high school. They picked up their food and went to one of the tables together, the attention of the other students slowly returning to their previous activities.

"So tomorrow it's over, huh?" Zarc spoke up after a while, starting their conversation. "The second last segment of school. After Spring Break we only have one part ahead of us and then school's over for good. Man, time surely went by fast, didn't it?"

"Uh." She agreed. "It feels like only a few days ago when I saw you for the first time in elementary school, yet it's years back from now in reality! Now then, you said that you wanted to become a pro-duelist as I do afterwards, didn't you?" Ray asked him.

"Yeah. You know that I love playing Duel Monsters and being with my dragons and other monsters. I have a very special connection to them after all!" He looked up from his food to directly face her after that. "Oh, and thank you for not branding me insane for saying that I can hear their voices by the way!" He told her.

"Ah, no problem! I always believed you, didn't I? After all, I sometimes think that I can hear something as well when I duel! You know, there might be a lot of things that can easily be explained by science and reason, but sometimes you gotta let go of all that rational stuff and have to believe in the supernatural. I mean, the saying "Magic is only science we cannot explain yet" has to have some truth in it, hasn't it?"

"Right!" He nodded. "Anyway, your father is going to pick you up immediately after school again, isn't he?" Zarc asked her.

She sighed. "Yeah, he is. Like the overprotective man my dad is, he'll be arriving directly in front of the school punctually at 13 o'clock and wait with his hover-car. He always does that after all. I wish he could just let go of me a bit. I mean, I live like six blocks away from school, walking there twice per week shouldn't be that much of a problem. Instead he drops me at the school every Monday and picks me up every Friday. He acts like I'm still the child I used to be a few years ago. But I'm almost 18, Zarc! Freaking 18!" She yelled in exasperation.

"Well, I can't say that I like him being so overprotective either. Especially when he almost caught me back on that one weekend! He was away from home, so I came over and we did it on your couch 'cause we thought we had the house for ourselves. But then he realized that he had forgotten something and returned. Man, that was scary! I had to leave in a flash and couldn't even fix my belt on my pants in time. At least you were smart enough to hide it under the couch, otherwise we would have been done for!" He narrated, sweating at the unpleasant memories.

"I remember that!" Ray giggled. "You ran out of there like the devil was on your heels!" She laughed.

"Well, I'm pretty sure that Leo would be quite the devil if he found out that I laid you right under his nose! Or that anyone was laying you for that matter!"

"Yeah, he surely is overprotective and maybe even a bit clingy." Ray sighed again.

"Well, be glad! At least you have a father who loves you dearly!" Zarc retorted. "I had nobody besides you for my entire life, so you should be thankful for having such a caring father!"

"You are right, I suppose. He is indeed a really good dad. And he might be an even greater one once he finishes that Real Solid Vision for you to play your duels with once we enter the league!" Ray said.

"Oh right, almost forgot that!" He replied, slightly facepalming. "It will be so great once I can actually interact with my dragons instead of merely playing with normal holograms! Where did you say was he with his progress?" He inquired.

"Quite far if I remember correctly." Ray responded. "I think he only needs to implement Synchro-Monsters and then he's done. Shouldn't take more than a few months, so he will probably complete it before we finish with the twelfth grade and graduate from school." She added.

"Great! Clear Wing will be mad with joy once he can actually fly and soar through the air! And I bet that Odd-Eyes, Dark Rebellion and Starve Venom are also looking forward to manifesting in a more realistic way!" Zarc exclaimed. As if to agree, he heard the calls of four beings in his mind, full of anticipation and happiness.

"Glad to hear that!" Ray remarked as she was smiling at him, happy for her friend that he would have so much fun in a few months. "Anyway, I'm going ahead now! I have to prepare something, so come after me in a few minutes!" She instructed him.

"Roger!" Zarc replied, observing how she took her leave. Though he used the opportunity to stare at her backside as she was making her way out of the cafeteria. "Man, I have quite the girlfriend, haven't I?" He said to himself while grinning mischievously as he watched the butt underneath her red skirt slightly shaking with every step. He leaned back on his chair and relaxed for a few minutes before he decided to follow her. As he left the spacious room to go after her, he met a few guys in the hallways.

"Look, it's the bastard!" He heard one of them whisper to another dude. He scowled heavily at that, clenching his fists. _'No Zarc, these guys aren't worth getting detention for, especially since it's your last night with Ray! Just ignore them and forget about that whole incident while you bang your girlfriend later on!' _He debated with himself. While he was used to being an outsider and he could understand that these guys were mad at him, taking into account that he was banging the hottest chick of the school on a weekly basis, he absolutely hated being called a bastard since that term was actually quite true, unfortunately. His parents had been some rich unmarried couple, young people who had been freshly in love and fucked at every occasion they had. But unluckily they had been quite careless as well, thus bringing him into existence. Apparently his dad had once picked a holey condom or something, ending up with him being born. His mother's parents were strict opponents of abortion, forcing their daughter to deliver him. Once she had done that however, they couldn't care less what she did with the child afterwards, resulting in his parents dumping him into the next best orphanage right after that. At least they had been decent enough to leave back enough money for him as they handed over a check of respectable value to his educator, instructing her to transfer control over the money to him once he was old enough. And fortunately he had luck with that, since his educator was a kind woman who didn't use the opportunity to fill her pockets. Despite the rough start, he had a rather good childhood, being treated with the care and love a young child like him deserved. But he still failed to establish bonds with other people, mostly due to how different he was. He was constantly hearing the voices of his monsters, talking to them on a few occasions, which was rather strange for the other orphans to say the least. Also strange in the opinion of his companions was the fact that the monsters he owned had been there since the very beginning and his parents had told the educator that they hadn't given these cards to him. What set him apart from the other children as well was his general behavior: He had an incredibly kind nature and while the other orphans were playing outside in the yard with a ball, he was lying on the grass, watching a trail of ants passing by a few inches away from his golden eyes. He gazed upon the little beings in amazement, wondering how hard their busy lives must be as they were carrying food and resources weighting multiple times of their own body mass to their little hill every day – only to be squashed by the careless steps of his comrades every once in a while when they ran over the plaster the orphans were playing on. As he kept watching, a certain thought slowly crawled into his mind. _'Why do they have to die like that and we don't? Why is nobody even remotely concerned about their deaths? Are they not important because they are the inferior species?' _These thoughts occupied him for a while. But as the years went by, he slowly let go of them, shrugging it of as the natural food chain. _'A human is a human and a beast is a beast.' _The beliefs hammered into his head by his environment told. _'The only truly important thing in this world are us people. Without people, there is no world.' _And as the years passed by, he slowly accepted these words more and more. He began seeing the world as the place it truly was, a struggle to be on top, not always being fought with the same rules or fair ones for that matter. While he still couldn't make any friends before he entered elementary school, he wasn't really unhappy since he always had his dragons backing him up and encouraging him through their mental link. Once he got into school, he met Ray Akaba, a girl whom he instantly liked for some reason. He normally distanced himself from other humans a bit, but strangely she attracted rather than repelling him. He sheepishly started a conversation as a result, surprisingly working out in his favor, resulting in the two of them becoming friends. Their relationship consolidated as the years passed by and he got very attached to her, being the only person he truly liked. While he had been rather timid and reserved initially, he slowly began accepting the confrontation if need be, rather fighting and rising up if her or him was done wrong than accepting to be treated badly, especially if Ray was the person in question. Which resulted in him getting detention a few times, but he didn't care about that as long as he acted based on his own beliefs or if he could help her by doing so. Eventually they were old enough to enter high school. Leo chose a boarding school for his daughter, minimizing the risks since she was in good hands for the entire week this way as he was busy with his work during it. He could simply drop her at the entrance on Monday and pick her up again on Friday – as Zarc and Ray had already discussed before. Luckily Zarc's parents had specified that he would get access to the money they had left back for him at the age of 13, so he took the opportunity and went to the exact same school as her, paying a good price for it since every person had a room with every necessary feature rather than sharing a huge dorm. It was relatively near to the center of Avalon City, the capital of Japan and probably biggest city in their entire world. He enjoyed school in a mediocre way, but absolutely loved being with her, so he didn't really care. There was one subject that he loved though, taking it together with Ray from the eleventh grade onward: Philosophy. He enjoyed discussing about all sorts of topics and problems with her, him usually being a bit more radical with his opinion than her. Despite their little differences they usually ended up leaving class together with a smile on their faces, both of them beginning to feel that there was maybe more to their friendship than it looked like. Once they became fully aware that they had a huge crush on each other, they met up and talked about it. They began dating, trying to find out if they were truly meant for each other. When one date after the other went really well, they eventually decided to take the last step. That had been around one year ago, both of them taking each other's virginity when they were about 16 and 1/2. Of course they had to watch out for Leo after that, but apart from this little thing they led a happy and carefree relationship. He loved her like nothing else in this world, though it was a close call when taking his dragons into account. And now, they would soon be 18, graduate from school and become pro-duelists who entertained the masses and made them smile, something he looked forward to a lot.

Zarc reached the room and unlocked it, taking a step inside. Once his gaze wandered upwards again and he realized what he was looking at, his eyes widened immensely.

* * *

"Man, I really expected a lot after coming into my room!" Zarc exclaimed. "But you wearing your lingerie and lying on my bed that way was surely none of them!"

Ray turned her head backwards and grinned at him, lying on her stomach with her head resting on her angled left arm while the other simply rested on the pillow in front of her head. One of her lower legs was angled towards her, swinging back and forth a bit in an awaiting manner. Zarc gazed over her body, licking his lips in an anticipating motion. Much like before she was wearing red underwear. But unlike during the previous round, she had exchanged the normal, practical version of it she wore during each day with a more visually appealing one. It was more delicate and had a few little accessories as he knew from previous times when she used it, like a cute little ribbon in the middle of her panties' front side and on on the bridge of her bra for instance. He stared at her butt, now only covered by a thin string in between her butt cheeks, granting him a full view of her ass which was also directed towards him. Her breasts were pressed against the bed sheets and she was leaning slightly sideways, giving him a nice look onto her compressed cleavage. In addition to that she had also put on some overknee stockings of red color, having some lace at the upper ending. She even went so far to wear a garter belt, also having some lace on it. _'Man, she went for the full "Get Zarc horny as shit"-Equipment! And I guess it's working as well!' _He debated with himself as he felt something on his lower body half gradually rising up.

"You look amazing!" He complimented her, hastily closing and locking the door at that.

"Thank you!" She replied, smirking at him with a perverted grin. "Now then, are you going to keep me waiting for ages like last time or can we just skip straight to the banging?" She asked him in a teasing manner, licking her lips seductively.

"We will go for full power faster, that's for sure!" Zarc confirmed. "But a little bit of foreplay would still not hurt I guess." He suggested.

"Well, I'm okay with that. Now come here, big boy!" She looked at him hungrily, prompting him to come closer as she slightly swayed her naked butt a bit to lure him in.

"As you wish!" He replied, quickly getting rid of all his clothes and tossing them aside, practically throwing himself onto her after that. She got up from her lying position and turned to him, hungrily kissing him with their tongues entering each other's mouth, interlocking her fingers with his. They kept kissing and making out like this for a while before she parted from him and let her hands slide down to his groin. He grabbed her breasts firmly, giving her cleavage a little massage as his hands began moving in circular motions. _'Damn, she already has E-Cups and is still wearing a push-up! And the upper part is lace as well, making it a bit transparent! She totally wants me to enter the absolute fuck-mode today, doesn't she?' _He thought mischievously while grinning. Looking back from his godly state around two decades later, he would have said that Leo's kids always had it with the double D, may it be breast size or archetypes they used.

"Now then,", He began, pulling down her bra a bit to reveal her nipples, "time to get you ready!" He stated, beginning to rub them. After a while he stopped for a moment, grabbing her in order to bring her into a different position, making her sit on his lap with her back turned to him. He began groping her breasts anew with one of his hands, moving down the other to fumble around on her other private area as it slipped under her panties. Ray squirmed excitedly while Zarc touched all of her important parts with both genuine care and carnal desire. She began letting out quiet squeals as Zarc's hand ran over the abundant flesh of her breasts, simultaneously fingering the soft areas in- and outside of her pussy. Her tongue rolled out of her mouth a bit as he kept on caressing her breasts, her nipples getting hard and pointy as he continued to indulge her. Eventually he decided to try something else, turning her towards him again.

"What is it?" She asked, wondering why he had stopped petting her intimate parts.

"Would you lean back, Ray?" Zarc requested. "I want to return the favor for giving my lower section such a fine treatment last time!" He replied.

"Oh? You want to do that?" Ray retorted in a curious and anticipating tone. "Then go for it, darling!" She commanded him, allowing him to do his thing.

He pushed her torso downwards after that, pulling her panties out of the way simultaneously. His arms spread open her legs as Ray looked at him, her head resting on his pillow now, licking her lips in anticipation of Zarc's next move, shifting one of her arms to her lower half and spreading open her vaginal lips in order to invite him into her. His head approached her pubic area at fast pace, a warm tongue invading her pussy just shortly afterwards. Her moans increased in volume as it explored each and every part of her insides, greedily licking the warm walls of her pussy. His tongue rolled over her soft flesh and whenever she thought that it couldn't move any faster, it accelerated even more. As her moans became louder and louder, Zarc went even faster, her arousal only encouraging her boyfriend to lick her harder, faster and deeper from the looks of it. He continued like that for a few minutes, Ray's face distorted in utter pleasure and joy as Zarc ate her out more and more intensely. Eventually her body trembled and she covered Zarc's face with her inner fluids, not that he seemed to mind that though.

"That was great!" She exclaimed, panting heavily. "You sure made up for the blowjob on the first round with that! Now then, are you going to have some fun as well now?" She addressed him.

"Of course!" He replied, grinning at her after he had wiped his face clean again. "Since I had two of your holes already, how about letting me inside your third?" He asked her in a lustful tone.

"You mean that one?" She replied, playfully stroking over her butt with one of her hands.

"Exactly that one!" He replied, grabbing her ass with that. "But to keep you entertained while I take your asshole, why not putting something inside your pussy in the meantime?" He asked her in a teasing manner.

"Sounds great!" She retorted with a lewd smirk on her face. "Then give it to me already! I didn't get the pincer-attack-treatment for a long time after all!" She stated.

"I'm right on it!" He cried out in response, his arm reaching under his bed in search of something. Once his fingers closed around it, his expression turned into a sly grin. He pulled it to the surface, opening the box. A pervy expression full of lust and anticipation crawled onto Ray's face as she observed how Zarc returned to her, now holding a new feature in his palm.

"Man, I haven't used that dildo on you for three weeks! I bet your insides are crying for it after such a long time!" He remarked mischievously.

"You wouldn't be too wrong with that! Now put it inside please!" Ray retorted, rubbing her own clit a bit to stimulate her vaginal region for the incoming sex toy. Zarc helped her with that, fingering her insides to prepare her. When he had decided that she was wet enough, he spread open her pussy and slowly pushed the dildo inside her, a protracted moan escaping Ray's lips as it entered her.

"We could use the vibrator instead." Zarc spoke up, remembering that he had her other favorite toy beneath his bed as well.

"Nah, I think that I would love some personal motions better today!" Ray declined.

"Okay then! Can you do the artificial thrusting please? I would like to grope your tits a bit while I anal you, if you don't mind of course!"

"Sure." Ray nodded, grabbing the shaft of the dildo sticking inside her. "Then let's do this!" She exclaimed enthusiastically.

Zarc brought her body into the coitus a tergo-position where she was lying on the bed sideways, her face looking at the walls of the room while his muscular chest leaned against her back.

"Now then, we are almost ready!" He stated, helping her with the thrusting on her primary hole to get it a bit wetter. He then reached towards her opening, picking up some of the fluids with his hands, rubbing them around his boner. As he was done with that, he grabbed a bottle of lube standing on a nearby shelf, opened it and squeezed a bit of it into his palm, also rubbing it around his cock, just to be safe that he wouldn't hurt Ray with his next move. He pushed the small string of her underwear aside, catching sight of her asshole and licking his lips in anticipation. After that, his dick slowly entered her anus, a squeal escaping Ray's lips yet again. Her hole squelched a bit as Zarc went inside, causing him to ask if she was okay, which she approved of. He sighed in relief before pushing it further into her. After he was fully inside of Ray, he addressed her again.

"The stage is set now! Let the fun begin!" He cried out, removing his cock from her insides and grabbing both parts of her ass, each with one of his hands, before thrusting in again. Ray also began her work, providing the vaginal penetration with her own force, her hand pulling out the dildo before pushing it into her pussy again. Zarc's arms wandered upwards, fondling both of her breasts, taking her anal parenthetically.

"Oh my god, it's so great to get the double penetration again!" Ray cried out in desire as her boyfriend kept pleasuring her secondary hole, leaving it with his dick for a moment before returning even stronger.

"Glad that you like it!" Zarc retorted. "And do you know what would be even greater?" He asked her in a teasing manner.

"No, what?" She responded before wincing in surprise as Zarc's left hand let go of one of her boobs, wandering around her body lying on the bed with her face turned rightwards, grasping the sex toy currently inside her pussy slightly below her own hand on the shaft. Then he began pushing and pulling it in and out as well, causing her to gasp in surprise and pleasure as his moves perfectly synchronized with hers.

"ZARC! YOU ARE SO GOOD!" She loudly exclaimed as he kept taking her coitus a tergo, going into ruptures at his extensive treatment. He was the perfect boyfriend for her, caring about her above everything else in public and spoiling her like crazy in bed. Her moans accelerated again as he stepped up with the anal penetration, ramming her asshole even fiercer than before. As the waves of joy surged through her body more and more intensely, she slowly lost her grip on the dildo. Fortunately for her, Zarc grabbed it a little bit firmer and did the thrusting for her on his own as it slipped out of her hands, now freely accelerating to the pace and power he was capable of since he didn't have to adapt to her tempo anymore. As she felt the penetration in both of her holes increasing, she sensed that her climax was imminent now. His balls dangled around wildly as he hit her anus with his cock like a madman, his left hand having similar plans with the dildo it was pushing into her pussy. Eventually he felt how her tight asshole began squeezing his hard, hot member into submission, causing him to give in as well. A pressure was building up inside their groins, pushing them over the edge.

-"**COMING!**"- They cried out in unison as both of them had their respective orgasms, collapsing from the fatigue.

"Zarc, you are a beast!" Ray stated after a while, still panting heavily from the intense sex.

"Thanks a lot!" Zarc retorted, smiling warmly that he had been able to make his girlfriend so happy with his efforts.

"Now then, since you spoiled me yet again by ramming my body from two different angles, how about having a round where you have most of the fun now?" Ray suggested after recovering from the exhaustion.

"Like?" Zarc inquired.

"Like you taking me doggy-style for instance." She replied.

"Hmm, sounds pretty good! This should be a nice opportunity to touch a little bit more of your sweet ass!" He exclaimed. "Very well then, let's go!"

He brought her into position, Ray leaning forward to the pillow with her arms resting on the sheets while Zarc was kneeling just behind her back, moving the loose string back into the middle of her ass since he enjoyed the look more this way, pulling another part of her panties out of the way in return. He grabbed her thighs just above the overknee stockings and spread her legs open so that he could invade her insides without any complications. He went into her pretty rapidly after that, thrusting relatively hard since he still had some lube on his cock. His dick entered her in desirous motions, his hands resting on her butt cheeks, grabbing them firmly. He began to move them in circular motions, finishing one lap around her ass whenever his cock had completed a cycle of entering and leaving her pussy again. Ray clung to the edge of his bed with her fingers, letting out moan after moan as his dick continued reentering her insides.

"Gosh Zarc, you could even fuck a lesbian into straightness with that dick of yours!" Ray cried out in delight as her boyfriend continued to fill her up with joy – and occasionally a few drops of his precum.

"Looks as if you like my treatment a lot again!" Zarc replied with a smile on his face as he continued thrusting inside Ray.

"But seriously, this is unfair! You keep on focusing my G-Spot and AFE-Zone! This round is supposed to make you feel more happy, not me! After all, you did already spoil me for multiple rounds, so it's your turn to be on Cloud Nine now!" She complained with a bit of indignation in her voice.

"Sorry Ray, but I can't help it! I always put you before anything else, even my own pleasure in bed! That's why I can't allow you to not feel heavenly when we fuck and that's why I make sure that you always come at least simultaneously, if not earlier than me! That's what you deserve as the woman I love after all! Besides, it feels great for me as well!" He shot back, continuing to ram the sensitive parts of her pussy while his hands kept circling on her butt cheeks.

"Zarc, you are such a gentleman!" Ray exclaimed in admiration as her body was pushed downwards by his thrusts, her cleavage squeezing against the bed sheets, clawing onto the wooden frame of Zarc's bed with her hands. Her head was resting on the pillow, panting hotly as Zarc's machinery went to full capacity bit by bit, practically driving her crazy. At long last she felt the next orgasm welling up from inside her, Zarc also beginning to tremble, close to releasing into her as well. As his thrusts gained their full power, hitting the end of her insides, she finally gave in, not able to stall any longer despite the fact that she was keen on having Zarc ejaculating before she came at least once in her life. But it looked like today wasn't the day as he endured with his iron will while she had to surrender to her carnal urges and came, the fluids flooding out of her body. Sure enough he came as well, grabbing her thighs firmly and holding onto her as he emitted his semen with one final push. Apparently he was in the mood for a joke as well since he screamed "Sperm Release – Cumming-like-crazy no Jutsu!", referring to one of his favorite shows as she knew by now. He dropped onto her back after that, panting in the same fashion as her.

"Damn it, can't you cum before me at least once in our lifetime? You know, the guy is usually the faster one when it comes to orgasms!" She remarked.

"Yeah, that's true. But as I said before, you always come first for me, so I'll have you always coming before me as well!" He stated, grinning at the play on words.

Ray rolled her eyes, but then turned her body around, switching onto her back now and staring into the eyes of her boyfriend. "I see! You really care for my well-being, don't you?" She asked, amorously stroking his cheek at that.

"Of course I do! The only thing close to you in importance are my dragons! But unfortunately they can't fulfill my needs in the same way as you can."

"Understandably!" Ray replied, giggling at that. "Now then, one final round?" She suggested. "I think I can still go one time before I'm completely tired from all the intercourse."

"Okay! But under one condition!" Zarc responded.

"And what is that condition?" Ray inquired.

"It's that you're lying on top!" He answered.

"Seriously? You really want me to have all the fun today, don't you? After all, the one lying on top is better off in most cases, especially if the partner is stimulating the right regions!"

"Exactly! That way I can be sure that you will come in time and I think it's also a nice change since I have been in the dominant positions today." Zarc explained.

"Man, you are so progressive and sweet, Zarc! I don't know many men who would respect a girl like that! You always make sure that we both play the dominant role to about equal parts and that I come as well! That's one of the reasons why I think that you are so cute!" She laughed, gently stroking his face again.

"Naturally. I have to respect women, especially one so beautiful as you! With how most guys in the school were looking at you back in the cafeteria, they would probably ram you mindlessly without any plan, cum instantly and end up being laughed at by you!" He told.

"Well, I guess you are right. Most of these guys are really superficial and would go at me with brute force. Though I wouldn't laugh at them once they failed miserably. I wouldn't laugh at them at all actually." She replied.

"Of course you wouldn't. You are far too gentle and friendly in nature to humiliate them like that, even if they deserved it."

"No, that's not what I meant with the last part." Ray retorted. "When I said that I wouldn't laugh at them at all, I meant that I would never even let somebody this close to me except you! You are the only man I long for, I don't need anybody else!" She declared, completely dedicated to him.

"Wow Ray, you are such a great girlfriend! The only one I could and would ever have! Now then, how about me rewarding your conviction properly?" He addressed her, grinning at Ray seductively.

"That'd be great! Let's give our best for one last time!" She cried out in response, wanting to seal their bond of love declared just a few seconds ago with one final round of amazing sex.

"Uh!" Zarc nodded, repositioning himself until he was lying on his back. Ray got rid of her panties before crawling onto him with a grin, spreading her legs so that they went down on both sides of his abdomen. Her hands wandered downwards, playing with his chest. Zarc grabbed her by her overknee stockings, pushing her back a bit to bring her into position for the final round. "Damn, you look so sexy, Ray!" He told her, admiring her form which was resting on his. "Your large thighs dressed with these hot as shit stockings, your thicc as fuck butt, your big boobs and your curvy body! Oh right, forgot the garter belt which your stockings are strapped to!" He told as he looked upon the delicate fabric of the clothing on her abdominal area. "And right below is..." He began in an anticipating, horny voice as his erected member slowly advanced towards said region, licking his lips. She looked down to him and nodded in an agreeing fashion, granting him access to her insides. Zarc moved the tip of his dick to her entrance after that and pushed it into her, but just by an inch surprisingly. He looked up and nodded at her. She understood the signal and lowered her body towards him in a slow motion, causing Zarc's cock to gradually slide into her pussy, a groan escaping from Zarc's and Ray's lips as it happened. After Ray was sure that her insides were still wet enough from the previous rounds to ensure the appropriate safety, not wanting to hurt herself for understandable reasons, she went away again before she inched herself downwards and began bouncing on him. Zarc leaned back and enjoyed how Ray was doing all the work now, but eventually decided to assist her. He grabbed her by her hips to thrust upwards, meeting her in the middle.

"Zarc?! What are you doing?!" Ray squeaked in surprise, caught off guard as her boyfriend suddenly started moving as well.

"Helping you of course!" Zarc retorted. "You should have a good night with me after all! This is our last night before Spring Break, so we better make it memorable!" He replied.

"I see. Then let's exert ourselves!" She retorted, looking down at him with burning passion and lust.

She kept bouncing on his waist after that, her breasts jiggling through the air freely as she slowly began going berserk on his dick, rolling her hips in circular motions. Zarc kept pace with her, adapting his ascending thrusts to her motions as she continued slamming down herself onto his hard member, her tongue rolling out in pleasure again.

"Man, sometimes you can be such a thirsty bitch, Ray! Not that I mind that though!" Zarc laughed.

"Same thing goes for you, you horny bastard!" Ray grinned back at him.

Both of them went into a rampage after that, Zarc's slick cock effortlessly sliding along the walls of her moist insides, Ray letting out a little squeal at every thrust that he made, his dick pistoning with immense force now. Their faces distorted in desire, longing, pleasure, lust and strain as both of them went full power, Zarc shifting his grasp on Ray onto her butt cheeks, pushing her towards him to maximize the impact of his erected member. Before long they both began reaching their respective limits. Ray felt her boyfriend's dick twitching inside her as her pussy began clenching around it, forcing him into submission more and more, simultaneously sensing a burning feeling of her own building up inside her stomach.

"DEEPER! GO DEEPER!" Ray encouraged him to initiate the grand finale, prompting Zarc to advance further into her pussy, now being fully enveloped by the moist walls of her vagina whenever he entered her again, rocking back and forth. Her insides tightened once more, causing Zarc to wince in surprise as her pussy clamped down around his cock. Their expressions slowly changed into a look of numb ecstasy and at this very moment, it felt like nothing except the two of them was existing in the world, the only thing that mattered being his endless desire and hers. Ray slammed down her hips one last time as Zarc approached her from below, his groin hitting hers with tremendous force, pushing both of them over the edge. They cried out their respective names as they came, the sounds echoing through the air, audible even a few meters outside in the hallway. Ray collapsed onto Zarc, clinging to him as she quaked in orgasm, not able to prevent a squeal of joy from escaping her mouth. For him it wasn't much different either, closing his eyes as waves of pleasure surged through his body and a gush of sperm erupted from his manhood, filling up the depths of Ray's pussy with his cum. They remained in that position, drained from all energy, nothing of it remaining inside their bodies now. After regaining a bit of his strength, Zarc pulled on the white blanket, having a few problems with that since both of their bodies were on it and pinned it to the bed, warily wresting it out of that position. Once he had managed to do said thing, he wrapped it around the both of them, carefully covering Ray and himself with it.

"That… was… the… best… sex… ever!" Ray spoke up in a tired voice, still panting heavily from the intense intercourse, nuzzling against Zarc's chest and feeling safe and protected as she was being enveloped by his boiling body and the warm blanket.

"Agreed!" Zarc replied, tightening his embrace around her.

They continued cuddling for a while before both of them were overwhelmed by the exhaustion of the eventful night and fell asleep, soundly resting in each other's arms.

* * *

They woke up on the morning of the next day, the very last Friday before they were parted by the spring vacations.

"Good morning, my sweetheart!" Zarc cried out groggily as he woke up, gently kissing his girlfriend's cheek.

"Good morning, darling!" She retorted, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes for a moment before she kissed him as well. They began kissing with their lips afterwards, starting off with gentle and romantic kisses before they switched over to the more desirous ones using their tongues.

"Anyway, can you do something nice please?" Zarc spoke up. "You know, there is one thing we didn't do last night!" He told.

"Oh?" Ray raised one of her eyebrows, grinning mischievously. "I think that I know what you mean! Honestly, you're quite a kinky boyfriend! Not that I mind that though!" She crawled down his body, coming to a halt at his pubic area, and grabbed his member. In her experienced hands it slowly came to life, gradually rising upwards and getting stiff. She licked over the tip of it with a lustful expression on her face. Then she squeezed his hard member between her tits and gave him another blowjob, taking his cock into her. As he reached his limits though, she removed it from her mouth and redirected it towards her face.

"My, taking a shower this early in the morning truly feels amazing, I can tell you that!" She exclaimed in pleasure as Zarc spilled his semen all over her face, cumming at her.

"Geez Ray, you are so slutty as times!" Zarc laughed at his girlfriend's remark.

She merely shrugged her shoulders. "I told you that I would do anything for you. Besides", She began licking a few drops of his sperm from her face, "it doesn't matter than I'm looking all messy now since we're now going to the real shower anyway, right?" She stated.

"Correct! Let's go!" He exclaimed, standing up from the bed and taking her by her hand, prompting Ray to follow him. She quickly got rid of the remaining lingerie that she was still wearing from the last night. Then they walked into the bathroom and entered the shower together, Zarc turning up the hot water shortly afterwards. Ray raised her face upwards, getting rid of Zarc's reproductive fluids as she rubbed his cum from it. After she was done with that, Zarc switched off the water again, grabbing the nearby shampoo bottle. Just like his Ritual-Fragment who would eventually come into existence, he had a strong kink regarding that cleaning-fluid, pouring it into his hand before rubbing it around his dick. Then he pushed Ray forward and bent her over, prompting her to press her palms as well as her cleavage against the glass walls of the shower.

"Zarc!" She exclaimed in both surprise and anticipation, surmising that her boyfriend had yet another nice plan up his sleeves. Also she loved slippery shower-moments, so she didn't mind him fucking her right there at all, especially since it was his last day with her before the huge break as well. His hand wandered downwards and moistened her pussy with a bit of rubbing, caressing her vaginal lips and spreading them open afterwards. Then his erected member entered her for yet another time, effortlessly sliding into her due to the lubricating shampoo. He began pushing his hips forward after that, retreating a bit before he invaded her insides again. Ray let out a series of high pitched moans as he continued pushing her against the transparent shower walls, one of his hands sliding down to rub her clit while the other held her in place, putting it over her stomach. Her inner fluids mixed with the shampoo, now slowly changing into foam at his thrusts, dripped from her pussy.

"Man, Ray, you're such a dirty girl! And since you are, I have to clean your dirty insides now!" Zarc laughed as he continued to clean-fuck her. Eventually he shifted his hands and grabbed both of her arms with them, pulling her towards him by her wrists with every thrust forward. She moaned loudly at that, enjoying how he took her from behind so roughly, his hot member diving straight into her wet pussy. Since they had to hurry up because of the first lesson beginning shortly, he accelerated a bit faster than usually – not that she minded that, on the contrary, she liked that even more – coming to a finish faster and releasing his semen into her womb, her coming at the same time as well.

"That was amazing! I love it when you bang me in the shower, but I love it even more if you don't hold back!" Ray exclaimed in pleasure once they had done the deed.

"Thank you very much, it's always nice when you compliment me for my skills, Ray! Though I had to make this round a little faster due to school. Let's get dressed and begin our last day! We still have around 30 minutes before the first lesson starts!"

"That's plenty! Oh, and by the way, can we do a slippery shower again after the last lesson? I don't want to leave you without a final round of sex before the holidays!" Ray retorted.

"Sure! We can sneak out of the classroom a bit earlier if you want. But I'd like to bang you in your own room then! You know, it has gotten kind of a custom to have the last sex before the holidays there!" Zarc replied.

"No problem!" Ray responded. "Then let's get it over with school and fuck one last time before my dad picks me up at 1 pm!" She exclaimed.

* * *

After school was over on Friday, they went to Ray's room for one final round of privacy. After the deed was done, Ray and Zarc said goodbye to each other, just before the exit of the building since they couldn't go any further due to Leo waiting outside.

"Take care for yourself, Ray!" Zarc said, staring into her purple eyes and giving her one last kiss on the cheek.

"Take care for yourself as well, Zarc!" Ray replied, kissing him on the cheek as well. They kissed with their lips for one final time before they parted, Ray waving to him as she walked through the door and went to her father's hover-car after that. Zarc looked through the window on the door and observed how the futuristic, levitating vehicle drove away before he went outside himself and left the school area, carrying the few belongings that he owned with him as he walked through the city, his destination being the apartment he used whenever he wasn't at school.

* * *

**So yeah, that was the first set of problematic scenes. I hope those of chose to read them enjoyed it, I usually don't write explicit scenes, so hopefully they were fulfilling in the way those scenes are supposed to entertain. See you around soon, likely going to update my Vrains fic next.**


End file.
